The War Between Time Travellers
by WhoIsTheWriterHere
Summary: This is a Doctor Who Crossover with a few Animorph elements in it. No beforehand knowledge of the Animorphs is needed, but some Doctor Who knowledge is needed (Tardis, Daleks, companions). Chapter 2 has a paragraph of Animorph material, just know they're in a life or death in Starbucks and need to escape, if you haven't read it it will still make sense if you skip that paragraph.
1. Chapter 1

The War That Destroyed the Time Matrix

The war that happened between time traveling aliens was a long time. Not necessarily a long time ago, nor was it a long time in the future, it spanned years, traveling between times in the future and past. The war began when a deadly race discovered power that they shouldn't have, and a powerful being (or three) intervened. This is how it happened...

It was a normal day on the Tardis. The (tenth) Doctor and his companion Donna were traveling through time looking for anywhere interesting and fun, but somehow only finding danger, when the Doctor's phone rang-the payphone on the outside of his Tardis. The Doctor looked in shock at the phone ringing outside, then landed in a hurry and stepped out. Donna looked questionably at the Doctor, then the phone. The Doctor answered the phone.

"...Helloo?"

The answer came from what sounded like a merry old man.

"Yes, hello, I need your help, is this the Doctor? Well of course it is, I don't have to ask. Could you come and help me with something? It concerns an alien invasion and a Satan-like entity helping them along."

The Doctor answered in confusion.

"Well, yes, I can, but how did you reach this-"

"Great! I'll see you there!"

The call ended.

The Doctor hung up the phone and stared. He turned to Donna, but before he could say anything, Donna pointed in shock to directly behind him, and it was clear she expected him to look. He turned around. Something strange was going on. There was the old man, standing in front of him with a long beard and robe, the robe growing wispy as it got to the floor.

Oh yeah, and the rest of reality was frozen in time.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake studied his surroundings. Hork-Bajir everywhere in the small Starbucks shop, his friends fighting for their lives to get out of the group of Hork-Bajir a Sub-Visser had sent after them, and they were all going to die if they tried to fight their way through the Starbuck's back room to the Yeerk Pool, but they would have to fight hard to leave, and the runaway wouldn't be easy. Great, and deja vu. Suddenly a shadow stood over him from behind. He turned to put a tiger paw through the enemy... and went right through the mist of the Ellimist.

Everything was frozen. No one was moving but Jake and the Ellimist. Not even his friends were moving. Jake turned to the Ellimist.

"What's going on?"

The Ellimist explained quickly.

"I have interrupted this pointless battle to invite you to help a fellow freedom fighter in order to save the Earth from aliens besides the Yeerks. I froze your friends because you are the leader, and for the first time I do not have much say in how much time we have, I have only enough time to tell you the... event happening soon, and to invite you to it. You should in fact come to this, as the battle you are currently fighting will come to nothing, nothing lost, nothing gained, so you might as well save the Earth in the mean time."

Jake thought for a short time, but it sounded like the decision was a no-brainer.

"Take us where we need to go."

The Ellimist smiled.

"That's the spirit! Oh, and just in time too. Let's go!"

Instantly they teleported to an area of dirt and mud on a hill. Nothing surrounded the hill for miles, and there was a noticeable lack of people and alien threats.

But there was a Time Matrix sticking out of the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor stared in awe at the merry old man and the frozen world.

"How did... how... even I can't... why can't I freeze time? And what is this, and what are you here for?"

The Ellimist chuckled.

"So much experience, Doctor, but you still have much to learn. I am the Ellimist, and I have a job for you-saving the Earth. I understand you've done this before. An enemy of mine has given the Daleks a little more control over time than you and I would like. He has grown tired of his own master race, the Howlers, and decided they cannot compete with the Daleks, for the most part. They have powers that are not relevant to defeating the Daleks, and they are not that smart, so he has given a little help to the Daleks. They were trying to build a time machine, he helped them to do so. This will allow them to tip the scales of history, maybe even win battles of theirs that were lost. This can't happen, it shouldn't happen, but it is. So you must save the world. But don't worry, you won't be alone. I have recruited some of my own champions, and I think you will find them to be worthy allies. The question is whether or not you will accept."

The Doctor studied the Ellimist in shock, not knowing for sure if he could trust him. He was clearly powerful enough to kill him, but he hadn't done so. And he knew about the Daleks. That knowledge didn't come from anybody when everybody thought they were dead.

"Yeah, I guess I'll-"

"Hey! You the guy we're supposed to meet?"


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor turned around in shock. There stood six people of different races and species. There was one blond, one black girl, one tall kid who stood in front like the leader, one short kid with a smirk in back, a hawk, and a strange centaur-like alien. The alien looked like a blue centaur with no mouth, eye stalks, seven fingers on each hand, and a strong tail with a blade on back that curved around like some kind of scythe. The alien came forward and spoke.

They said you were alien, but you don't look alien... I am Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, commonly known as Ax. These are my allies and Prince.

The Doctor did a double take. The alien had spoke, but the speaking had happened in his head, as though he were sending the words right to him through his thoughts.

The tall leader strode forward. "I'm Jake, technically the leader."

The black girl in overalls got off the strange round rock in the hill and walked tentatively forward. "I'm Cassie."

The blond strutted confidently forward. "I'm Rachel."

"I like that one." said Donna with a smile.

The hawk screeched. I'm Tobias.

The short kid with the smirk didn't move at all. "I'm Marco, the only sane kid here. Tobias is was a kid, but stayed a morphed hawk for longer than two hours-which is the limit before you are stuck in animal morph. Little miss action hero (he pointed to Rachel) is insaner than the rest, she likes to fight. We can become any animal that we touch, because of a technology that his little group gave us," He pointed to the Andalite. "But not for any longer than two hours. Tobias can morph now because of the Ellimist's help. The Ellimist also brought us here." Marco then looked at the Tardis and Donna.

"What are you doing with a police box?"

The Doctor laughed, then pointed to Donna and his Tardis.

"This is Donna, and this is my spaceship, my Tardis."

The Andalite laughed.

That? How do you both fit in there with your controls, and why does it look like a primitive human communicator?

The Doctor laughed back.

"It's really quite amazing. If we get through this, I'll give you a bit more info, but for now, the Tardis can camouflage by becoming something of the time we visit to, but it's stuck on police box. I could fix it, but actually, I like it this way. Oh, and its bigger on the inside."

All six of them stared with wide eyes.

That's impossible, even my own kind have found such an endeavor to be impossible under normal circumstances.

The Doctor interrupted the looks of all the Animorphs.

"I'll show you later, but it really is bigger on the inside, and you should see how cool it is. On a side note, what did the Ellimist bring us to this hill for? I can't see any alien races fighting. And what is that strange rock Cassie is sitting on?"

Cassie turned to look at the rock.

"Oh, this? This is the Time Matrix, a time machine of our own, that we don't ever use."

The Doctor walked over, fascinated, and pulled out a pair of glasses to study the Time Matrix up close.

"This is very advanced technology, it appears to be bigger on the inside just like my Tardis, but this is a highly advanced design, and impenetrable and hardly there, like a void ship. This is less helpful than my Tardis if you need protection though. It also appears to have dimensional powers. I don't know the exact thing used to create the dimensional function, but its way stronger than my Tardis. I doubt that destroying this thing would be a good or easy thing to do."

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the Time Matrix.

"Wow, a massive energy signal, but none of it is harvest-able."

The others just stared in shock.

"You can tell all that just by looking at it with those glasses? What are those?" Cassie asked.

"These? These are glasses for me, and a very handy sonic screwdriver, but that's not a concern right now. We need to use one or both of these time machines to get to where we need to go in order to defeat the Daleks."

"**Great, then you only need they address of the place you're going, and that's that."**

They all looked around, but didn't see the Ellimist.

"**The address is planet Huinahs, or Clouds, as you would call it, on the land. Your machines should know where to go."**


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor walked over to his Tardis and opened the door. The bigger inside seemed to forcefully project itself into reality, as if to say "Look at me! I'm bigger on the inside!" The six stared as Donna laughed at the reaction she had seen in herself, and a few others. She walked in and gestured that they should come in.

"Oh, I should warn you, it's a bit-" the Doctor's mouth was quieted by a slap from Donna, who was looking for some entertainment. The Doctor stopped his warning.

"Come on in! The ride is nice and smooth, and you'll love the inward design!"

Donna grinned, and the others looked at each other.

"Well, as always, I guess I'll be taking the risk." said Rachel as she strutted into the Tardis. Jake followed after, and Tobias flew in after. Ax walked in last, with a little more caution, and a lot more shock.

Marco stayed back.

"I don't like the look of that place. Besides, she stopped you from giving a warning. I'll stick with the Time Matrix."

Cassie nodded in agreement, and the two touched the Time Matrix, saying their destination in mind. And then they were gone.

The Doctor turned back and closed the Tardis.

"Alright, let's go to planet Huinahs!"

He pulled and pushed and flipped switches on the Tardis. The four were looking around in curiosity at the circle design and cylinder in the center, when Jake noticed that Donna was gripping the side rail tightly. Realizing what the Doctor had tried to warn them about, he barely gripped the side rail when the Tardis began violently rocking back and forth, making an interesting but distracting sound as it did. Jake stayed standing, more or less, but the others were thrown all over, to the laughter of Donna. This continued for about thirty seconds. As the sound, which had died down, began to reappear, the Tardis stopped shaking. They had reached their destination.


	6. Chapter 6

Cassie and Marco stared out at the scene in front of them. There were about six ports that he could see, one of which they were on right now with the Time Matrix. The city area they were in was basically a very small version of any city. The downtown, slightly more compact area was about a half mile away, and the New York-like area was about two miles in. Unlike cities they had seen, however, instead of water below the ports, there seemed to be endless clouds. Cassie stared down with Marco.

"How long do you think these clouds go down for? And what could be beneath them?" she asked.

"I don't know, but-there's the Tardis! There they are!"

On another port, the Tardis appeared. The door opened, and four disoriented Animorphs tumbled out in a bundle of limbs, followed by a laughing Donna and a smirking Doctor.

"Looks like the Tardis isn't as smooth as they said."

Cassie started over to the Tardis, but Marco touched the Time Matrix and appeared feet from the Tardis in an instant. Marco smirked at Cassie, who sighed and started over to the pier.

"Hey! You call that a smooth ride?! I ain't riding on that thing again!" Rachel screeched.

"Even my less advanced comrades have more stable flying mechanisms." Ax commented.

"Look, it doesn't matter." said Cassie, running over. "Look at that over there!"

They all looked over and listened. They heard beams of energy destroying something, but what? The Doctor started over toward the sound, and they others followed.

As they walked, they began to see evidence of a battle. Walls were destroyed, things were knocked over, darts were laying on the ground useless, and one dead Howler lay in his magma-like body.

Howlers have a humanoid shape, but look like lava, with blue eyes and Wolverine-like claws.

The Animorphs stared in shock at the dead Howler.

"Well, you don't see that everyday." commented Marco.

They continued on until they heard evidence of a battle. They heard strange robot-like voices yelling orders, and particularly they heard the phrase "Exterminate!" a lot. They stopped when they saw the ongoing battle.

Now that the Animorphs got to see the Daleks, they thought the Howlers looked scarier, but had more bark than bite.

The Daleks looked largely cylindrical, about as tall as a human, with a dome head with a blue eye stalk sticking out. On the body were two protrusions, a plunger on the left, and a gun on the right. There were little lumps of gold on the robe like metal piece. There was also a special kind of Dalek that seemed to be doing most of the blasting, which had a giant cannon in front in place of the plunger, eye, and gun, which the Doctor called a Special Weapons Dalek. They were blasting through a 20 foot thick steel door, but they had just started and were already seeing the Howler eyes staring through the holes.

And then the door was gone.

Instantly chaos reached its height. The Howlers flooded out, about a hundred against the 20 Daleks there, but they were no match for the Daleks. Their darts disappeared when they got near the Dalek armor, and their claws seemed to be glancing off, whereas the ray guns of the Daleks made short work of the Howlers.

"Cover your ears!" Jake yelled, and they all did, and just in time.

A Howler, who had apparently had enough, turned and howled in the face of the nearest Dalek. A Howler's howl is its greatest asset. It could make any creature confused and deaf, and every ear within range bleeds. The Daleks stopped their fire and looked at the Howlers.

"Ears and hearing are for the weak. Dalek sensors are supreme!"

They opened fire.


	7. Chapter 7

The Howlers stared in shock, some being shot down in their stupor.

No creature had ever taken a shriek from a Howler and lived. What were these strange creatures imposing on their fun?

The Doctor watched, a "I totally called it" look on his face, and his hands on his ears, while the Animorphs stared with their mouths open and their ears shut. Before long, the Daleks had completely disposed of every Howler in the area.

"I guess Krayak and Davros don't mix champions well." The Doctor observed.

"What?" Marco said, his hands still on his ears.

"I wonder what is so significant about this planet?" Cassie wondered.

"Well, we're supposed to fight, or in some way disable the Daleks, and this place only has six ports I can see, which, combined with the other side, has only twelve in all. This is obviously an old, abandoned planet, with not many visitors or residents. We are probably fighting in a ghost town."

"Look!" Rachel shouted. Over where she pointed, amongst the dead Howlers, was a Dalek, dying, from the looks of it, after over 300 darts and 50 scratches had been concentrated on him.

"They must have realized that their spread-out attacks weren't doing much, and decided to attack one." concluded Jake.

"But what can we do with a dead Dalek?" asked Donna. "It's not like we can turn him to our side!"

The Animorphs stared with ideas forming in their mind. Marco stated the obvious.

"We could morph it."

The Doctor did a double take.

"Morph it? You mean that power that the Ellimist was telling me about? Absolutly not! Never a Dalek! Not once!"

"How are we going to open it?" Tobias wondered.


	8. Chapter 8

"You don't get it." the Doctor said. "Daleks have a Prime Directive. If you became a Dalek, you would want to kill us. You would say Exterminate and we would all die and you would become part of the Dalek fleet."

"We've dealt with this kind of thing before." Cassie said.

All animals have an instinct, and we've had to train ourselves not to fall prey to it. We became ants once, and termites, two earth insects. They are under control by a larger entity. They have a collective intellect, and the instinct to follow the queen is nearly impossible to control. These Daleks are much like them, but capable of independent thought. Thus, we would have our own thoughts and emotions, and would not kill you.

"Daleks don't have emotions by genetic design. They never did."

Then our allegiance to your victory, and earth's survival, will have to be sufficient. Now if you would, would you please disarm whatever shields this Dalek has so we may aquire him?

The Doctor, with a defeated demeanor, bent down and put his sonic screwdriver to the Dalek armor, opening it, to the shock of all the Animorphs except Ax, who chuckled at their surprise.

Well naturally the Daleks are not made of metal.

Ax bent down and aquired the dying Dalek. The Animorphs followed suit.

Before we morph, we must find more suitable armor up ahead where more Howlers were attacking. We need five more.

The Doctor ran back to his Tardis and disappeared, reappearing with five more suits. A white, a silver, two blue, and one special weapons armor.

"These are from past battles, they should suffice. The most warlike one should take the special suit, the leader should take the white suit, the strategists should take the blue, and the guy who is just sorta... here... should take the gold. The silver one is just a different model."

The Animorphs climbed into the armor and began morphing. Donna began to be sick looking at the morphing process, so she looked away, but the Doctor, apparently having seen worse, simply watched in facination.

"Doesn't that hurt a bit? Well, obviously it doesn't, or you would scream, but how doesn't it? You're entire body is rapidly changing, breaking, manipulating. How doesn't that hurt?"

"We don't know." said Marco in a voice becoming more Dalek than Human. "We figure it's just part of the technology."

The Doctor watched in wonder. What interesting techonology, morphing into a Dalek!

Then it happened.

As Cassie was completely morphed (she was apparently the fastest)

she closed her armor. Before the Doctor could find out the problem, she told him the problem, sort of.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate the Doctor!"

"Oh no." The Doctor commented in sudden terror. "Donna, get to the Tardis or we'll... basically run!"

They made it into the Tardis. But now they had six Daleks firing at their door. The Animorphs, trying to kill the Doctor.


	9. Chapter 9

The Doctor stared at his Tardis door.

"I told them. What are we going to do? We can't take six Daleks, and certainly not a Special Weapons Dalek! What can we-"

The Doctor was interrupted by a slap from Donna.

"Oh shut up. They said they could handle it, maybe it takes some time. Don't look now, but one...no... two aren't firing."

It was true. The White Dalek and the Silver Dalek had stopped firing. Jake and Cassie both came to their senses.

"Guys, stop!" Cassie begged. "Guys, it's just the Prime Directive! Wake up! Wake up!"

Tobias was the next to wake up, followed by Ax. Two Blue Daleks stopped firing and backed up. Marco, amongst all the yelling at him and Rachel, stopped shortly before Rachel.

"Such power and instruction, I'm surprised I got the hang of controlling this at all."

The Doctor popped out of his Tardis.

"Well, if we're all under control, can we get started fighting the Daleks. The question is, what am I going to do to take down a legion of Daleks with only six? I would have to have an impossible amount of power in one gun. And the only guns we have are Dalek death rays, and one cannon."

"Do Dalek rays kill Daleks as well as Howlers?" Ax asked.

"Well, yes, why?"

"Perhaps we could amplify Rachel's cannon using some technology and energy from your Tardis, and we could demorph before we died completely."

"That's a possibility, but there's not enough power in the Tardis to do all of that alone. We need some other power source."

"So why don't you hack the Tima Matrix and use a little energy for the sake of the world's safety?" Marco asked.

The Doctor looked at the Time Matrix.

"I'll see what I can do. Ax! I might need you over here. The rest of you-"

"Exterminate!"

The Doctor was interupted by two Daleks, perhaps sent back to find the dead Dalek. The Daleks looked around.

"Daleks conspiring with the Doctor? Alien technology? You will all be exterminated!"

They were answered by a blast from Rachel, who blew ones shell open in an explosion of fire and energy. The other broadcasted an emergency signal.

"Send in a Dalek squad at once! The Doc-"

CRACK-BOOM!

Rachel's cannon finished him. The Doctor gave grim orders.

"Ax, over here. The rest of you, expect about forty Daleks to come and attack us soon. Your formation should have an arch, with Rachel underneath the arch, where the most battle will be happening. Donna, try to find a weapon or some way to attack or disrupt the Daleks"

The Doctor began sonicing the Time Matrix, trying to figure out if he could open it up, while Donna picked up a gun from the remains of one of the exploded Daleks.

"Ax do you know anything about the Time Matrix?"

"It is Ellimist technology. I know very little, except for the dimensional powers and time travel that it possesses."

Then he turned to the rest of the Animorphs.

"We have been in morph for one hour and fifty-one minutes. We must demorph or we will become stuck in morph in nine minutes.

The Animorphs demorphed and re-morphed, and just in time. As they had gotten back into their armor, the Dalek group began to appear on the horizon, guns blazing. The Animorphs began to fire, but the Daleks made no move to fire back. Instead, they concentrated on creating a dome formation over the Animorphs, so as to attack from everywhere.

"Rotate your formation! Make sure they don't have an easy target! Donna, find a Dalek and shoot at it!" the Doctor yelled. The Animorphs rotated and tipped their formation back and forth, making it nearly impossible for the Daleks to shoot them, but easy for the Animorphs to attack the Daleks.

The Doctor turned to Rachel.

"I need you to shoot the Time Matrix. Put as much energy into the beam as possible. Have Ax take your place in the formation."

Rachel did as she was told, she aimed her cannon, and fired again and again until the Doctor told him to stop.

Not a dent.

"We need to ask the Ellimist for help. He knows stuff we don't."

"No." The Doctor said. "Not quite."

The Doctor jumped into his Tardis and popped back out with a strange device attached to the Tardis by wire. It looked like a magnefying glass attached to the Tardis.

"This magnefies the energy from your cannon, and it should be enough to get through to the Time Matrix insides."

Rachel fired again, and this time something dangerous happened. It first appeared as though the Time Matrix were about to collapse, but then the energy from Rachel's cannon simply became void. It was no longer there.

"Move out of the way!" yelled the Doctor.

Rachel got out of the way, and discovered what was eating up her energy. Leaking out of the Time Matrix was a strange white gas that seemed to eat anything it touched-even the air, which was causing a large amount of wind as new air rushed in to fill the gaps. The Doctor pointed it up toward the Daleks.

"Ax, Jake, Tobias, Marco, Cassie, get behind the Time Matrix!"

They all tried, but the Dalek forces were holding them back.

"We can't get out of the dome of Daleks!" Marco yelled.

"They're targeting Tobias!" Cassie yelled.

"ARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Tobias shrieked as the Daleks aimed for him.

"Rotate faster!" suggested the Doctor.

"WE CAN'T!" screeched Marco.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Tobias.

"We must escape or Tobias will be destroyed." Noted Ax

Rachel fired into the Dalek forces, but there were too many

"AAAAHHHHH-"

Tobias exploded in a mass of Dalekanium and fire.

"NOOOOOOO!" shouted Rachel.

Rachel fired four times as fast as humanly (or Dalekly?) possible into the Dalek masses, and a small hole appeared in the Dalek Dome.

"Get out now!" roared Jake.

The Time Matrix gas began drifting over and destroying the Daleks.

"Back up!" The Doctor yelled.

The Animorphs were trapped between a Dalek army and Matrix gas. Jake turned to the gas and charged as far to the side as possible.

"Follow me!" He directed.

"Get into the Tardis!" yelled the Doctor.

The Animorphs all hovered hurriedly to the Tardis, watching with curiosity as they did. The Time Matrix's shell was tearing more, allowing more gas to escape, and liquids began pouring out as well, except that this fluid was rebuilding everything, the air, the atmosphere, even the dock was being rebuilt from the damaging effects of the gas. The Doctor pointed it away from the Dalek ruins, tied the cord with the magnefying glass to the Time Matrix by one of the gadgets inside, then turned away and ran to the Tardis.

"Hey wait! Aren't we going to take the Time Matrix with us?" asked Marco.

"No. I don't want that thing in my Tardis, especially while it's broken and ripping apart. Once that thing fully breaks, it will rip apart this universe. We are going to take it to where we need to go, and let it do its thing."

"Where are we taking it?"

"The Dalek base on this planet."

The Doctor steered the Tardis towards the Daleks, who began firing at the Tardis. The Tardis began dodging. Ax demorphed, as did the others.

I did not see you enter commands into this machine to dodge those attacks, yet it dodges. How is this possible?

"She doesn't like being fired at. She's trying to avoid the pain."

She? As in a living entity?

"Yes. My Tardis is alive."

_Neldrathes!_

The Doctor smiled.

"My Tardis decided not to translate what you just said. Oh look, the Dalek Base."

The Doctor steered the Tardis just over the Dalek Camp and leaned out the window.

"So long, Daleks! Ax, would you please cut the wire?"

Ax swung his tail faster than the eye could see.

FWAP!

The wire was cut, and the Time Matrix, broken, leaking, and cracking, dropped through the air. The Daleks saw it and fired at it, but this only shortened the fuse. The Time Matrix hit the ground at an astonishing speed, and exploded.

"And we're off!" the Doctor concluded. He piloted the Tardis away as quickly as possible, but still he caught a glimpse of the scene below. Daleks were being scattered into pieces throughout space and time, and even being sent to pocket universes, and even creating dimensions to imprison the Daleks. Some Daleks were mutilated, others were purified back to their pure Dal form, and others were made into creatures so horrifying, so disgusting, that they can only be seen in legend and story. The Tardis steered the Doctor away from this scene of carnage. The Doctor turned away.

"That" he said gravely "was the _real_ Last Great Time War, and probably the creation of half a dozen monsters from Greek legend. Let's get you all home. Where do you all live? Where should I take you so you can make your way home?"

The Animorphs considered, but Jake stepped forward first.

"Put in Jake Berenson's House, 1985, near the old abandoned construction site."

The Doctor nodded.

"We're on our way... and here we are."

The Animorphs stepped outside.


	10. Chapter 10

The Doctor smiled again.

"Well, it was nice fighting to the death with you guys, expect to be jerked into whatever battle or event you were in before this in a sec, and we'll see you later!"

The Doctor stepped into his Tardis, and flew off.

The Animorphs waited to be put back where they were before the Dalek battle, but before they could, Marco perked up.

"Hey, that ship was bigger on the inside!"

Everyone laughed.

Back in the Tardis, the Doctor flipped some switches on his Tardis and the Tardis started rocking and rumbling more than usual.

Donna was puzzled.

"What are you doing? Obviously the Tardis doesn't like it, so it must be either worth it or very stupid. Maybe both."

"I'm going to find out about this Ellimist person. I want to know who he is and what he stands for, and who his enemy is. We can't just have anybody running about in the universe now, can we?"

The Doctor saw the irony of his statement, but decided not to comment.


End file.
